STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC: THE SITH RETURN
by manband2468
Summary: in this story the sith return to recon the old republic but first take down the Jedi temple


STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC: THE SITH'S RETURN

chapter one the temple

"We will not for the Jedi's teronie," said a dark hooded figure at the back of the Sith carrier. " For over three hundred years we have grown stronger with the darkside; while the Jedi have rested in their power. We the Sith lords of Koraban we destroy the hated Jedi and make this damned Republic fall before us,"

The dark figures of the dimly lit ship all seemed to shuffle around nervously.

Corascant's sky filled with traffic.

" We will fight with you to the death Lord Malic," said another one of the black robed figures who's face (like every one else on the ship ) was silhouetted deep beneath his hood.

" I know you will," replied the one called Malic.

The ship lowered its self some what and Malic jumped out of it and started free falling to a landing platform. The wind blew so hard that it flipped Malic's hood off.

Malic had bright yellow eye's, he wore a mask that aloud him to breath. All around Malic's mask showed battle scares from his previous encounters with the knights of the Republic (or the Jedi.)

Malic landed on the platform with a loud thud. He swiftly moved forward to the local diner. He gave the impression to most of the citizens in the surrounding area to not even get in a ten mile radius of him. This pleased him like most other Sith he feeded off the fear of people.

A tw'lic came out of the diner, she approached the Sith with no fear at all.

" Time to kill Jedi," she asked.

The alien's blue skin glistened in the early morning light. Her two long tenticals that came out of the back of her head stopped half way down her back.

" Follow me Nara," said Malic as he threw back on his hood.

The two with inhuman speed made they're way to the Jedi temple. They walked up the marble steps, the six temple guards came out blasters drawn.

" This is where the fun begins," said Nara while drawing her two pistol blasters.

" Stop," said one of the guards.

Malic flipped on his lightsaber faster than the eye could see and struck down three of the guards, Nara shot two, and Malic force pushed the last guard into one of the Temple's golden Jedi statues.

The bounty hunter and the Sith continued to walk up the marble steps and into the temple.

Marble pillars held up balconies that looked onto the entrance of the temple. Several Jedi jumped off these balconies. One of the Jedi who was mid-aged and was starting to grow light gray hairs in his carmell-brown hair approached the Sith.

Suddenly the Sith carrier slammed into the entrance of the temple, it came to a screeching halt right behind Malic and Nara. The ship slammed open; a sea pf red lightsabers beamed on.

Malic, Nara, and the Sith from the ship charged the Jedi in the temple. Lightsabers clashed together left and right. Malic stuck down seven Jedi at once, but was stopped from killing the eighth by the Jedi with the carmell-brown hair.

The Jedi and Sith dueled with such force that it seemed to shake the temple. Malic's red lightsaber slammed against the Jedi's green one; Malic sent out a beam of Sith force lightning. The Jedi blocked the attack easily, he tried to swipe an attack to Malic's left leg but failed and was force pushed in the air and fell through some of the rubble that the Sith shuttle had made.

Malic jumped about ten feet into the air and tried to slammed his lightsaber into the ground where the Jedi was only moments ago. For the Jedi rolled out of the way of death sort to speak.

The Jedi tried to thrust his lightsaber into the back of the Sith but got shot in the arm by Nara; it was only a graze but it stunned the Jedi long enough for Malic to pull his lightsaber from the ground and into the gut of the Jedi. Malic picked up the Jedi by his hair. He put his mouth to the Jedi's ear.

" I hope you know this Jedi before you die that if you could of won this one duel and stopped me that you could of save thousands of lives, and possibly your Republic," Malic whispered.

With that said Malic threw the Jedi out of the temple and onto the top marble step the entrance of the Jedi's beloved home. The last thing the Jedi saw before his death was the imperial war ships attacking Corascant.


End file.
